Shadow of the Prime
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Reboot of Femme Spy series. Being a spy was hard. Being the sparkmate of the last Prime while trying to end a war that's been going on for eons and protecting humankind too? Nearly impossible but I wouldn't have it any other way. My name is Shadowstalker and I'm the sparkmate of Optimus Prime.


**Disclaimer: I didn't intend for this to be up this soon, but after FINALLY figuring out what I wanted to name this I was struck by inspiration. So, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you the official REBOOT of the Femme Spy series! *blows confetti***

**There are a LOT of changes I'm making to Shadow's story so I won't outline them all in this disclaimer. I will simply say to go in with an open mind and hopefully you guys enjoy the new and improved version of this beloved series.**

**Without further ado, let's get started!**

"Thought I'd find you up here."

I turned around at the voice of one of my oldest friends. Arcee walked towards me from the rooftop entrance of our hidden base and sat down beside me. She turned to me and continued, "So what brings you up here _this _time Shadowstalker?"

I huffed at the use of my full name. "Must you always assume there's a problem whenever I'm up here? Can't I just enjoy the sunset?"

"Considering the fact that Optimus is down there moping, as much as a Prime can mope anyways, I assume one of your conversations veered towards the 'If something were to happen to me' subject again." Arcee raised an optic ridge.

I sighed. "I knew what I signed up for when I bonded with a fragging Prime, but for Primus sake' how does the topic of our early days as a bonded couple veer towards contingency plans?!"

Arcee couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter. I couldn't help but join her. This wasn't the first time we'd had this conversation and it probably wouldn't be the last. After calming down, I said, "No need to worry though. The mech's a stubborn piece of work, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh, we all know that. There is a reason we suggested you guys get your quarters soundproofed." Arcee gave me a look causing me to stutter indignantly. "You guys are good for each other. Your personalities balance each others."

I noticed the far away look in here optics and laid a hand over hers in sympathy. "He's still here 'Cee. We just can't see him."

A bitter smile crossed Arcee's face. "Sometimes I wonder what was so special about our bond that I didn't die soon after he did like most sparkmates do."

"Nightshade was a special case." I smiled fondly at the memory of my brother. "He probably knew I needed someone to keep me sane."

Nightshade was my older brother. Him and Arcee were sparkmates, the equivalent of a married couple. He died back on Cybertron, our home world, during the Great War. War? That's a story for another time. See, the thing with sparkmates is when one dies, the other one follows soon after. And yet, Arcee was sitting here before me while the other half of her spark was in the Well of Allsparks. A living anomaly and one that I was grateful for.

My sparkmate was the insufferable mech known as Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots and the mech I had wrapped around my fingers. He had me wrapped around his too, but I'd never admit to anyone but him. Bonding with Optimus brought me a loving, caring mech but also a lot of responsibilities. Such as the fact that if something ever happened to him, it was on _me _to lead the Autobots.

I avoided that conversation as much as I could, hence why I'm hiding out on the roof.

_"Sweetspark?" Optimus asked through our sparkbond._

_"Yes love?" I asked, letting the irritation slide through the bond._

_"We've done this many times. Must we do this again?" Optimus sighed, sending feelings back that told me he was sorry. _

_"I suppose not." I hummed. "I assume it's time for patrol?" _

_"Yes. We're all about to be scattered across time zones. Though you and Cliffjumper will be fairly close." Optimus explained._

"Time for patrol 'Cee." I stood up and stretched.

"How many years has it been since we've seen any 'Con activity?" Arcee asked as we made our way to the elevator. The same question she asked whenever we had to go on patrol.

"About three." I recalled from a conversation with Optimus. "Megatron went off to who knows where and only Primus knows what Starscream is up to wherever he took the Decepticons. He's as unpredictable as he is cowardly, so we can't let our guards down."

The elevator opened and we started to walk towards the main room. Once we made it, we saw that two other members of Team Prime, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, were already gone. It was just Optimus, Ratchet, and...

"Patrol buddy!" The red chatterbox known as Cliffjumper swung an arm around my shoulder. "We're back at it again."

I chuckled and pushed him off of me. "Does that mean I have to listen to your catalog of stories again?"

"At least they're good stories." Cliff defended himself.

Ratchet, our medic, cleared his throat. "If you two are done goofing around, you all need to get to your sectors. Arcee, you first."

"Have fun you two." Arcee smirked before she sauntered off towards Ratchet's wonderful creation, the ground bridge. The ground bridge had the ability to transport us anywhere on Earth at the flip of a switch. The only one who could operate it away from base was Ratchet himself.

As Arcee was bridged away, I walked up to my sparkmate. He had his battle mask over his face so I could only see half of it, but he had this look in his optics that was reserved only for me so I'm assuming he's smiling. I wrapped my arms around him, as much as I could because I was significantly smaller than him, and looked up at him. He looked down at me and rumbled, "Be careful, my Shadow."

I closed my optics for a quick second as I relished in the feeling of his frame rumbling whenever he spoke. I opened them again and smiled up at him. "Always am. I'll be back before you know it."

My sparkmate kissed me goodbye as Ratchet opened the bridge for me and Cliff. It took a lot to get him to go with the idea of public affection, but this wasn't Cybertron. We were a small, family-like team here on Earth and I thought he should be allowed to let loose _just _a little bit. Primes are stoic beings after all.

"You ready?" Cliff asked as he transformed into his vehicle form, a red Dodge Challenger. Oh, did I mention we all were transforming sentient robots?

I transformed into my motorcycle form which resembled a Kawasaki ZX10R and revved my engine. "Let's go patrol dulls-ville and get back." A heavy feeling came over me as I uttered those words. We passed through the bridge and split up into our different sectors.

I _had_ every intention of returning to base that day.

**And that is the end of this wonderful prologue. Next chapter, whenever that may be, we will start getting into the show. I hope you guys enjoy what I have planned for this series. Until next time, Shadow out!**


End file.
